ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pasquale Buba
|death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |death_date = |nationality = American |years_active = 1975–2018 |occupation = Film editor, producer, actor |spouse = }} Pasquale A. "Pat" Buba (April 16, 1946 – September 12, 2018)Pasquale Buba, Film Editor on George A. Romero Movies, Dies at 72 was an American film editor, noted for his longtime collaboration with George A. Romero. Biography Pasquale Buba was born in 1946 as the second child of Edward Buba (d. 1997) and Angeline Buba (née Gentile; 1921–2017).Angeline Buba Obituary. In: legacy.com, accessed 12 February 2018 His mother, who was born in the Italian city of Tursi, came to the United States in 1929. Buba grew up in Braddock, Pennsylvania, together with his older brother Anthony "Tony" Buba (born 1944). Buba started to work as a sound engineer and editor in the early 1970s for Pittsburgh's WQED.“King Turd”: John Harrison’s absurdist short film “Ubu” aired on Night Flight in July of 1984. In: nightflight.com, accessed 12 February 2018 Together with John Harrison and Dusty Nelson he founded the small Pittsburgh-based production company BuDuDa in 1973. The company, which was later renamed to The Image Works, produced commercial and industrial films. He later met George A. Romero and had two short appearances in his films: as drug dealer in Martin and as biker in Dawn of the Dead. For Romero's next film Knightriders Buba supported Romero during the editing of the film, which Romero had done alone on all of his previous films. In 1985 Buba edited Romero's Day of the Dead. Both continued to work on films such as Monkey Shines, Two Evil Eyes and The Dark Half. In 1995, Buba together with William Goldenberg, Dov Hoenig and Tom Rolf edited Michael Mann's film Heat, starring Robert De Niro and Al Pacino. Afterwards Buba was one of the editors for Pacino's directional debut Looking for Richard. Buba worked again with Pacino in 2000 for Chinese Coffee, in 2011 for Wilde Salomé and 2013 for Salomé. Pasquale Buba was a member of American Cinema Editors.American Cinema Editors Directory. In: americancinemaeditors.org, accessed 11 February 2018. He married production manager Zilla Clinton in 1983, and remained together until his death in 2018. Death Buba died in his home in Los Angeles on September 12, 2018, at the age of 72, after a lengthy battle with lung cancer. His funeral was held on November 24.Pasquale Buba's Obituary at Legacy.com Selected filmography Film editing * 1975: The Winners (documentary series, 1 episode) * 1975: Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (television series, 7 episodes) * 1980: Effects * 1981: Knightriders * 1982: Creepshow (segment: The Lonesome Death of Jordy Verrill) * 1985: Day of the Dead * 1988: Monkey Shines * 1989: Stepfather II * 1990: Two Evil Eyes (segment: The Black Cat) * 1990: Tales from the Crypt (television series, 3 episodes) * 1993: The Dark Half * 1993: Striking Distance * 1995: Heat * 1996: Looking for Richard (documentary) * 1997: The Brave * 1999: Simpatico * 2000: The In Crowd * 2000: Chinese Coffee * 2003: I Witness * 2004: Bobby Jones: Stroke of Genius * 2005: Babbleonia (documentary) * 2011: Wilde Salomé (documentary) * 2013: Salomé Acting * 1978: Martin - Drug dealer shot by police * 1978: Dawn of the Dead - Motorcycle raider Producer * 1980: Effects References External links * Category:1946 births Category:American film editors Category:American Cinema Editors Category:2018 deaths